The Vessel
by AnnoyingSword
Summary: Sheik thought he was doing the right thing, keeping the princess from harm. Little did he know, Ganondorf had other plans for him. To make the perfect weapon, he would become... The Vessel.
1. Chapter 1

**There is so much dialogue from the game, but some is moved to a different chapter, because obviously Sheik can't give Link the light arrows. It pretty much wrote itself. But getting it right word for word was hard. :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Vessel

Chapter 1: Capture

* * *

I stood in the doorway of the Temple of Time. My final mission in my mind. One more speech. But no song.

A golden ball of light descended into the temple, light music in the air. I turned to head inside. Hero had arrived. I walked without sound across the white stone, but by the way his ears twitched, I knew Link had sensed me. Hero turned around and the grin on his face was almost too much. I was about to crush any kind of relationship we had. I don't deserve his smile.

"Link, the Hero of Time... You have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages, and now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil..." I stepped forward, locking gazes with Link.

"Before that, I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen. Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs..." If I was to do this, I had to recite it as if I was reading the legend from a book.

So I steeled myself and continued. "If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well...'

'The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... the heart of one who enters it... If an evil heart... the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise.'

'The Triforce... the sacred triangles... it is a paradise that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will seperate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands."

I knew this next part would shock him. Taking a deep breath, nice and slow, I went on.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm." Link gasped, but I did not falter. "But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend became true. The Triforce seperated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied.'

'To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is... you, Link!" Hero's eyes widened and he looked to the back of his hand. "And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom... is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..."

I brought my hands up in front of me. If I was to do this, the illusion had to be perfect. I concentrated hard to bring enough magic for Ganondorf to sense me. The Triforce symbol appears on my left hand and the bottom left Triforce part glows. There is a flash of white light, and now I stand as a twenty-one year old Princess Zelda, in full royal regalia. And I know somewhere far away, Zelda has woken due to my breaking of our bond and pushing her soul from my body.

"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil." The extreme hurt on Link's face is more than I can stand, so I look down at the floor.

"Please forgive me..." Little does he know that I wish for him to forgive me for my lies.

"On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle." I had to call upon the memories that I received from my mind link with the princess. I had to be flawless in my performance. For I knew Ganondorf was watching.

"I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa... I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you... I thought that would be our best chance... As long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but... something I could never expect happened...'

'After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm... Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm... and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm... Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil.'

'All this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years... And... now you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end!"

The temple rumbles around us. My plan worked! But I have to act surprised.

"That rumbling... It can't be!?"

Suddenly a crystal forms around me. Loud wicked laughter fills the air. Link is slamming his fist on the glass, but it don't crack.

"Princess Zelda... you foolish traitor!'

'I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around! My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid..."

A power takes over my body, a gasp leaving my lips as it holds me still. The crystal starts to rise and Link is grasping for it. Trying to pull me back down.

"No. It was not the kid's power I misjudged... it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom Zelda has... When I obtain these two Triforces... Then, I will become the true ruler of the world! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle."

The last thing I hear before blacking out is Ganondorf's laughter.

* * *

**Like with all my stories, I won't update until I have 5 reviews for a chapter. **

**Review?**

**Love and snuggles,**

** ~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Update! Who else is happy! I know I am! I freakin' love where this story is going in my head. I have a plan to finish it at a certain point and will tell you when, but if you want more past that (a.k.a. the part that will have our beloved Sheikah end up with Hyrule's resident hero) then so be it!**

**(I totally updated the chapter before fixes... Thanks to one of my reviewers, I realized this.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You must go now, Sheik."_ Zelda's voice in my head startles me from enjoying the lake. I feel as if it won't be this way for very long. _"Link will awaken soon. He will need guidance."

_"I will be his guide, Princess." I stand, dusting off the sand._

"You must tell him the legend of the temples. And send him to Kakariko for the hookshot."

_"I have practiced what I shall say to him many times and committed them to memory. I will not fail you."_

"See that you don't."_ I can sense her regret at speaking to me in such a manner. But she is my princess and I am her faithful servant. _"Please."

_Her soul settles down inside me. Hiding. We are heading into his territory. A deku nut is thrown and I warp across Hyrule field. I dare not use magic inside the town walls. To put Zelda in danger would be against my oath. I jump the short distance over the broken bridge._

_None of the redeads hear me as I make my way through the darkened streets. The temple that has been untouched by time, my destination. There my role begins._

_The mystical music that fills the last sanctuary of Castle Town is absent and that puts me on edge. The temple must be anxious for the Hero of Time's return to this realm. The stones glimmer. Not moved since the hero placed them seven years ago._

_I make my way across the Light platform. The place one of the songs I wrote will bring the hero back to. The energy in the air is proof that the prophesied hero is to come soon. The stairs are as spotless as the floor. I step up them. Only a little ways to the pedestal._

_Soft, blue light flows into the room from above and I hurry to hide in the shadows. A figure forms in the beam. Touching down on the floor as it fades. My first impression of the great Hero of Time was..._

_What the hell is he wearing?!_

_A green tunic. Brown gauntlets. Green hat. White undershirt. Golden hair. That was all to be expected. The first hero had looked that way. But who had decided to put him in tights?!_

_I chuckled, then quickly reprimand myself. The hero hadn't noticed, thankfully. He was a full grown man. In tights. Sure they conformed to his rather muscled legs. But that was besides the point. He was still wearing tight!_

_His fairy, whom Zelda said was named Navi, seemed to be telling him that seven years have passed. The great hero looks on the verge of tears. I suddenly want to comfort him. But Zelda's words ring out. 'Be not seen or heard unless necessary.' Instead of breaking down, he simply holds his chin higher, stance full of pride, and steps from the pedestal._

_My head pounds as Navi explains that most of his weapons are useless. The ball of light's voice is high-pitched and hurts my ears. It makes me wonder how his hylian ears can stand her. But he has already spent so much time with the fairy, that her flaws could very well be unnoticable to him._

_The hero is halfway down the steps when I jump from the shadows behind him. In a movement so graceful it would put lesser Sheikah to shame, Hero is facing me. And I get my first look at his face._

_Strong, square jawline. Barely sun kissed skin. Straight nose. Long, slightly thin lips. Golden eyebrows drawn together over eyes that rival the very sky in their light nature, but deep and clear as Lake Hylia. I am captive in his gaze and it makes me feel sick yet wonderful all at the same time. My stomach is doing flips as my head becomes cloudy._

_I could spend an eternity staring into his eyes. But then where would we be. Ganondorf ruling and the hero competing in a staring match. Nowhere._

_Slowly I make my way down the steps. Never once letting my eyes stray from his._

_"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." He startles a little and I can see him tense, grip tightening on the Master Sword. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples.'_

_'One in a deep forest...'_

_'One on a high mountain...'_

_'One under a vast lake...'_

_'One within the house of the dead...'_

_'One inside a goddess of the sand..."_

_'Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah.' I pause. Letting it all sink in, but something unexpected happens._

_"Who are you?" My eyes widen for a fraction of a second. His smooth voice surprising me. He wanted to know who I am. Was I allowed to tell? That same feeling overcame me. My body felt so strange. It distracted me long enough to see his disappointed face. That set my resolve. Tell him._

_"I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs..." He lowers his sword as if by knowing my name makes him trust me._

_"I'm Link." I smile. Unable to break character and chuckle like I want. Unable to tell him that I knew that information. Instead I go on. As if I hadn't just broken a rule. Telling him my name was not necessary._

_"As I see you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time..." He shifts, embarrassed. Weird. You would think that being the goddesses' chosen would excite you. Not with him. Perhaps that is why he is who he is. "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages..."_

_One is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..." His eyes alight at the mention of Saria. And though I haven't said her name, he knows of whom I speak. Such dedication._

_"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..." Hero's face falls. "Unfortuantly, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple..." If possible, his eyes dim. I want to bring back that light._

_"But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link?" I curse myself for slipping up and saying his name. I hope he doesn't hate me for it. I prepare to leave._

_"You... said my name." I curse myself, but am surprised that he isn't upset. As saying his name is against my vows, I merely tilt my head down, letting him know that I heard him._

_"To save the forest girl, you need another skill... Head to Kakariko Village!" Hero sheathes his sword and turns, rushing from the temple._

_I stand there. Waiting. As if he will come back. After some time, I leave. Headed to the Forest Temple. To meet again._

* * *

My eyes flutter as I return to consciousness. The crystal is still trapping me and now horrible organ music fills my ears. Irritation is in the forefront of my mind.

"Awake, Princess."

Oh, yeah. This should be fun. Might as well be a huge nuisance to Ganondorf while he still thinks I am Zelda.

"Your playing makes me want to vomit. Though", I look around the room. Stained glass and ugly tile. "puke on the floor won't make it look any less repulsive in here."

"Still your tongue." Ganondorf rises from his bench, anger evident on his face.

"Or what? You'll kill me. I doubt it." I grinned, big and fake. "You need me alive, meathead."

"Only till the hero arrives. Then I can have the satisfaction of ending you." He sits down again, positioning to play.

"Goddesses! Please don't! That stupid instrument wants to die from your touch." I snicker. "Can't you hear the poor, pitiful sounds it makes."

Ganondorf raises his hand and a surge of energy coarses through me. "I grow tired of your mouth."

I huff and stand, palms pressed to the shimmering pink. "I grow tired of your mere presence."

He sneers at me. "You are brash for a princess."

"You forget that I lived seven years as a boy. A teenage boy." I chuckle to myself. He is so ignorant.

"Ah, yes. I did forget." Those golden eyes lock with mine and widen. "Indeed."

Not a good sign. Ganondorf is grinning at me.

"You almost had me, Boy." I freeze. How? Then an intense pain drags me to my knees. "I thought you had evaded me. Running off with the princess's attendent. Your village did not fair as well."

I glance up at him. "H-How did y-" The pain worsens.

"You eyes." He paused, turned away and then swung back around with incredible grace that no normal man would possess. "Their say eyes are the window the the soul. I simply looked beyond these past seven years in yours. Before you even met the princess."

A hand reaches through the glass to cup my face and I try to move from his touch. "My dear, sweet Sheik." Then he presses a tender kiss to my lips. Another bolt of pain and my illusion drops. Magic drained from my body. It appears to be too much as I slip back into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

**So... Now the big question. Torture, of course. But what kind? Not rape. I have a reason for that. I would love to spare my poor Sheiky, but Link can't just *poof* save Sheik. We would be without a lot of the story. Back to the question.**

**What kinds of torture do you guys want to see? Tell me in the form of words. More specifically a review or pm.**

**Love and fairies,**

**~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I have been so busy. Dx But here I am! To give you guys another chapter. How exciting! Maybe... I set this one in Link's view. We will get back to poor Sheik!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How did I let this happen! He simply took Sheik! No, Zelda. Right before my eyes!

I couldn't believe it.

Sheik couldn't be Zelda. It didn't make sense.

"Link. We need to go."

"I know, Navi. But it doesn't make sense." I rub at the back of my neck as I stand.

"Yeah, it doesn't." Navi fluttered around, probably checking me for injuries. "You loved Sheik? Didn't you?"

I am in shock for sometime. Before snapping out of it and trying to play it cool. "Nah. He was the only thing that was constant. I only thought he would stay that way."

"You don't have to act around me, Link. I won't judge. If you loved Sheik, then wouldn't you feel the same for Zelda."

"Probably not." I slunched over. "Zelda is a princess. She is too good for a peasant like me. Besides, I didn't feel for Zelda as I did for Sheik. Not like it matters. I still have to save her."

"Link!" I was caught off guard as Zelda came running into the temple. "We have to go! Now!"

"Wha- Zelda?!"

"Link, you have to hurry!" She grabbed my tunic and tugged. Hard. So much in fact, that I stumbled forward.

"How are you here? I thought that you and Sheik-"

"Were the same person?" I nodded. "We aren't. But none of it matters if we don't go!"

"I need an explaination!" We faced towards each other. Eyebrows drawn together in similar fashion. Hands clenched into fist at our sides.

"And I want to save Sheik's life!"

My resolve crumbled.

I sprinted out the temple entrance. Not even sure which direction to go in. "Link! To the castle!"

My legs couldn't go fast enough to get me there at the speed I wanted to. The heat as I ran around the cliff I had climbed as a child was intense. The sight of Ganondorf's Castle standing where Hyrule Castle had once stood, used to floor me. Now it was normal. I had come here after waking. Giving up seemed so easy then.

That was before I saw the hope sparkling in the eyes of every villager in Kakariko. Freed the ranch from darkness. Heard the laughter of the Kokiri as the forest cleared. Was crushed by thankful Gorons when their mountain calmed. Rejoiced with Zoras as the first bits of ice melted. Celebrated and hid from very 'happy' Gerudo woman as the desert storm settled. And loved a Sheikah warrior that would give anything to save this country.

I was ready to save them. Save him. My Sheik.

"Link! The sages will build a bridge for us, but we must go!" Zelda came up next to me, heaving and holding her chest.

"Got it." I rushed forward. Stunned as a rainbow bridge descended. But didn't stop to question its stability.

We entered the massive gateway and I took two stairs at a time. Taking out the beamos with a single, well placed bomb. Throwing open the door.

"Wait!" Zelda came through the door to stand next to me. "We need... Need to... Take... Destroy... Barriers."

She was huffing so badly. I felt awful for not offering to carry her. "Take down what barriers?"

"The sages...You'll need... these." Zelda's hands light up and she gives me something glowing and warm. "Light arrows... destroy... evil."

"Breath, Zel. Just sit down. I can handle this." She did as told and I walked up to the giant demon-like arch. I brushed my fingers along it, receiving a zap. As I pulled my hand back, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. It sounded like...

"Sheik! We have to hurry!" My blood boiled at the sound. How dare someone harm him! I will tear Ganondorf limb from limb! But I need to calm. Or focus my blind rage and see things clearly.

"I know. Sit. I need to think." More screams. I couldn't focus. Then it stopped and something soothing took its place. Only in darkness will you find your way. I perked up. Unsure where it came from. I turned to ask Zelda, but her hands were on her ears.

Moments later I found why. The strange voice had blocked Sheik's frantic yelling. Now I could hear it. "Stop! I don't know! Please!" I wished in that moment that my ears were sealed shut. Focus. Only in darkness will you find your way.

Darkness? I searched the room. What could it mean? Something caught my eye. Darkness! Of course!

"Where are you going?" I motioned for Zelda to sit again.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." She nodded stifly and I turned my sights on the Shadow Medallion hanging on the wall. Two flights of stairs. One down, one up. But soon I was through the door.

The first thing I noticed was the huge, bottomless pit. Making a mental note not to fall, I quickly found the solution. Shooting a fire arrow at a nearby torch causes blocks to appear. I slice straight through the green bubble when it tries to knock me off. Stupid thing should have stayed away from me.

My feet touch down on the permanent platform and a like like notices me. How? I am not sure. The stupid creatures make no sense. So I decide to try the light arrow on it. As the light absorbs into its skin, the pile of flesh screeches.

A switch is on a block far below me. My mind puts two and two together. I fire a flaming arrow at the same torch that made the others show up. It does the trick, letting me get down. Once I step on the switch I can hear the swirling of a chest showing up. I try not to question how it happens.

The blocks disappear, but I couldn't care less as I hookshot to the chest. It creaks as I lift the lid to reveal new gauntlets.

"Those are the legendary golden gauntlets, Link!" I jump a little at Navi's voice.

"Are they better than mine?"

"Well, duh! You know that massive rock where the great fairy used to be?" I shrug. "You can lift that now!"

"Cool. These will come in handy then." I slip off the silver gauntlets and put the golden ones on. Already I can feel the power coarse through me. "Woah."

With that done, I shoot an arrow and make my way to Zelda. "Link!"

"Follow." Zelda can sense my anger as Sheik's screaming assults my ears once again.

We head outside and I guide Zelda to the dead end. "What are we doing here?"

"Stand here." I halt her and step toward the block. With strength that I thank the heavens for, I lift the massive thing and toss it backwards. A loud thud sounds and Zelda stands, mouth agape. "I've been working out." I flash a cheesy smile.

"H-How?!" I lift her chin.

"You're gonna catch flies, Zel. Golden gauntlets." She inspects them and nods, as if judging the craftsmanship. "Inside."

"As you wish." She puts her hands on her hips and holds her head high.

Just as I thought, a great fairy still lives here. Perhaps she is a different one, but they all help as is the will of the goddesses.

* * *

**I do hope I got the layout down. I was doing it from memory, okay! Cut me some slack. Not to mention, sneaking in a few tidbits to use later. Hehe! Anyways. Tell me how I did. Reviews are nice. Pm's are nice. Sleep is nice to. Shame I can't seem to do that lately. But oh well!**

**A beta would be great! (But I warn you, I am irrational in all aspects. Writing on at least seven different stories. Many one-shots. Don't set deadlines because I generally post way before or after them! Bah! I am a mess!)**

**I guess I will go now. But look out for the next update. Another flashback and... Drum roll please! Torture! (I hope...)**

**Love and bubbles,**

**~Annoying :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The first of the torment that I will put Sheik through. Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_While I know that Zelda wants me at the Forest Temple, I can't help but follow Hero._

_I watch as Link makes his way to the graveyard. Smart boy to have asked the old man. Once there he goes into Dampe's home. Normally I would have frowned upon this, but the grave keeper has been dead for a while and Link needs to read his diary in order to follow him into his grave._

_I wait in the rafters of the windmill for Hero. Groaning as the music plays over and over. Does that man never get tired of it? I have and it hasn't even been that long._

_Link emerges from the passageway that I know leads into Dampe's grave. How he ended up with catacombs to run from the hero in. Only the goddeses know. Hero seems shaken by the experience, but I can offer no comfort._

_Hero stays the night in Impa's house and I wait for him to emerge. When he doesn't, I climb down to the window that I know leads to Impa's bedroom. The sight I saw nearly floored me. Link was covered in redead bites. Each one festering and black. I sneak over to the pile of equipment beside the bed. Hoping that this childish hero was smart enough to have a red potion._

_I go through many pouches, but find that most are empty. My gaze falls on Link. Redeads bites are disgusting and vile, leaving the person weak until the infection clears. While they can be lethal, I have only known children to die from them. But that doesn't mean that the bite of a redead doesn't hurt. And having so many, Hero must have a high pain tolerance._

_My mind is made up. I will heal him. Screw the Sheikah code just this once._

_None see me as I race through the village. My destination is the old hag. I trust her more than the normal shop and her potions are much stronger. Making for faster recovery. I tell myself that getting two is okay. Even if I don't use it, Link will._

_The decay sizzles as I drop potion unto it. My skilled fingers unwrapping bandages from each wrist and covering the wounds. Link stirs and I curse, unable to finish in case he wakes. A yawn hits my ears as I jump from the window._

* * *

_The sun is high in the sky when Link sets out. I can see a slight limp in his steps and feel bad. But I steel myself and follow. It takes a half day of travel, but he arrives at Lon Lon Ranch. It bothers me. Ingo is in charge now and he is a servant of Ganondorf. The sun is setting and I hope Link doesn't intend to stay the night here._

_A loud whinny rings in my ears and I hurry inside. Link is on a chestnut mare, his head back and wild laughter spilling from his mouth. "I won her! She's mine!"_

_This surprises me. Link won a horse. A horse that Ingo bet? He always was on the dumb side. A small smile tugs at my lips. Hero is so happy. That joyous laugh is music to my ears. Ingo is stomping his feet and looking generally depressed, but I detect no weapons or malice._

_I sense no danger here and warp to the forest._

* * *

_When dawn greets the day, I hear a battle cry. Hero made it! I wait in the trees for Link. And soon enough, heavy footfalls greet my ears._

_Link reaches the Sacred Forest Meadow and he hurries to the stump Saria used to sit on. My heart skips a beat when he runs his hand along it. And then curse myself for wanting to be the one to receive his affection. Shadows don't care. Shadows don't love. I can't help but feel remorseful though. He lost his best friend. Someone that he knew when he was most innocent. But I ignore the pinpricks in my eyes. Destiny is not something we can change. I jump down and Link turns. "Sheik." Link's eyes soften and I realize he is crying._

_"The flow of time is always cruel..." But it shouldn't have been for you. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it..." And yet I wish I could. "A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..." I gesture to the stump, hoping he understands._

_"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." I pull the harp my mother and father made for me from the hook in the back of my tabard. Six high clear notes. Innocent and free, just like the forest._

_Link smiles and joins in. I'm surprised as he plays it perfectly. But what did I expect from the goddesses chosen._

_"'To come back.' Does that mean I can play that song and appear here?" I nod, nervous that he will think the song useless like Impa did. "I really like that. Thank you, Sheik."_

_I flush and my eyes widened. I'm sure Hero sees either, or both, of these because his smile turns into a crooked grin. I can't do this. "Link... I'll see you again..."_

_I walk back a pace and disappears by throwing down a deku nut. But not without noticing the hurt look upon my hero's face and seeing his outstretched hand._

* * *

"Ah, finally awake, I see." I groan and shift. My arms are above my head and a rattle hits my ears. Chains. Whatever. I kinda fingured. All I really care about is the fact that my head hurts like hell and my stomach is rolling. "Why don't we have a little fun, hmm. I'm sure you are dying to know why I haven't killed you yet."

"Screw you." My eyes fall shut, not even able to take in my capture. Not like that matters. His smell alone tells me who he is.

"Now Sheik. That is no way to talk to a man that spared your life." I snort and force my eyes open. His green face is sickening.

"Tell me what you want to do with me. Or just do it. Coward." A fist collides with my side and I wheeze, the air knocked from my lungs.

"I would like to be civil, Sheik. But you are making it difficult to do so."

"You are going to kill me anyways. Why should I cooperate." I smirk, smug but tired.

"Who said I was going to kill you. No boy. Just weaken you. You see, my dear Sheik, mind control is an amazing thing." His massive hand takes my chin in its hold.

"Then why did you destroy my village! Surely you couldn't have wanted to kidnap me!" The strong hold on my face relaxed. Surprisingly turning soft.

"Yes. That was my intention. Seven years under my law would have broken your mind. But that dreadful princess saw my plans and snatched you away." His disgusting breath hits my face and I panic. "Do you know why you are so important, little lovely Sheikah?"

"I am the hero's guide and was once the princess's disguise."

"Wrong." His face comes closer. I try to duck back, but a wall is behind me.

"If you want me to know so bad, why not just tell me?" Ganondorf releases me and gets up. He walks over to a table on the other side of my prison. I finally get a good look around. Blood splatters dark grey, stone walls. Chains hanging from the walls and ceiling. No windows. A table of 'equipment'. And the only door was heavy metal. In short, a typical torture chamber.

"Where would the fun in that be." Ganondorf had walked back over while I was in my thoughts. He ran a golden dagger down my neck. I hissed at its bite. "I like it when my prisoners beg."

I scream as he shoves it through my collarbone. Gasping as he leaves it there and goes for another. My ear is nearly ripped in two when he plunges a jagged blade into it. Blood seeping from several wounds in my stomach from repeated stabbing. And yet I can't hold in my screams. No doubt from his doing.

"You're sweet voice is like music to my ears." I cringe when his blooded hand grabs my face. "Do you know why you are so important?"

My heart is hammering in my chest and words are stuck in my throat. Ganondorf surges forward, his lips on mine. I yell, but it is muffled.

"Tell me, Sheik. Why did the princess choose to save you and let your people die. Surely she could have warned them." His mouth is pressed to my injured ear and a shiver runs up my spine as a tongue laps at the blood.

"You are... a sick man." I wheeze. My ability to breath dwindling. "Just... tell me."

"Beg." The golden dagger is turned and pulled sideways. Ganondorf's strength snapping the bone. My throat is hoarse as I try to beg, but only cries of pain pass my lips.

"What was that?" His foot is raised to my left leg. With a sickening crack the bones of my calf are shattered. I don't dare to look down at it, for fear of a bone protruding through the skin. Not like I could. My head is colliding with the wall before I can let loose a scream. Ganondorf's fingers digging into my scalp. Wail after wail bursts from me.

"Such pretty and soft hair." Despite the pain, I can see Ganondorf bring my locks to his nose and he sniffs them. His eyes look up and meet mine. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. There is no point in the destruction of a beautiful creature that can be... useful to me."

I feel sick and it has nothing to do with the concussion I, no doubtfully, have. Fingers caress at my hips and I begin to cry. Tears steaming down my face at the prospect of becoming this man's whore.

"Stop! I don't know! Please!" My energy is sapped as the yell bounces about the room.

"Oh." A single finger runs its way up to my bloody shoulder. I try to not pay attention to the hand still at my side. A heat worse than the fires of Death Mountain dance across my skin where Ganondorf touches. My head is pushed over, revealing my neck. That nasty digit touches on my pulse point and the flames feel like they are burning through my soul.

"Tch. Still not ready." The pain dies down and goes away, As does Ganondorf's vile touches. My eyes are drooping shut and I know I am being pulled down into the darkness of unconsciousness. But before I do, a tender touch is placed on my forehead and gentle words spoken in my ear.

_Rest now, Child. May my chosen come for you soon. And let the light of life not leave you._

* * *

**So... Torture. I didn't put in much because the flashback was longer than I wanted. And that was just the bones of what I wanted! xD Maybe I will rewrite this story sometime in the future and make the chapters longer! Maybe. **

**Review?**

**Love and daggers,**

**~Annoying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just gonna apologize for the shortness. I did something to my wrist and can't type. Frankly I shouldn't be writing this, but I felt bad about not giving you guys anything. And probably won't for a little while. I think I did some serious junk to it, cause it hurts to high heaven! I am so sorry! Now I just have to tell my 100 theme challenge people... Urgh!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I curse. Sheik's screaming has died down, but the ideas I think of for why that is, they are disgusting. I know that Sheik is strong. But the thoughts won't leave my mind. I can only imagine what Ganondorf is doing to him. My anger is clouding my mind and I almost miss the bridge back into that retched man's hellhole.

Calm, young one. Your precious one is still among the living. The Dark Lord's touch has not broken his spirit. But you must hurry.

It is the same voice from before. Relaxed and free as the wind. The rage threatening to boil over is chilled and becomes determination. I will get Sheik back. I will kill Ganondorf.

Zelda said I need to break the barriers, but if I am to get to Sheik quickly, I will need to find another way. The red jewel on my gauntlets shines and an idea springs to mind. I rush past the beamos. The door is still open and the grotesque demon mouth is in my sights.

My fist collides with the pinkish veil once, twice. I see a slight flex in the barrier. Pieces chip off and I grin sadistically. This will work. The pure hatred for Ganondorf fueling my blows. Ten, eleven, twelve. Then suddenly it burst out. Every bit of the force field falling to pieces. I smirk.

"I'm coming for you, Ganondorf. You'll think twice about messing with Sheik."

My feet take me into a dark room. Red carpet leading to a set of stairs. Ignoring the keese, I make my way up the staircase. The rooms fly by. Boss key. Iron knuckles. Stalfos. A bunch of the worst interior decorating I have ever seen. Then I enter a much bigger room. The ceiling is high and the lighting is low, so I can't see the top. But that dreadful organ keeps playing.

"Welcome." I turn and the sight before my eyes stuns me.

* * *

_I slump down on the steps of the Temple of Time. Navi is trying to console me, but nothing works. I was lied to. My childhood home isn't where I belong. My friends didn't grow up. Only me. Because I am a Hylian. There is nothing that can help me feel better._

_"Hero?" I jump at Sheik's voice. "Are you alright?"_

_I try to calm my shaking and stop the insistent tears, but I can't. "'M fine."_

_"You don't sound fine. Why not come inside and talk to me." I'm surprised that Sheik hasn't left. And he wants to talk. As badly as I want to curl into a ball and ignore the world, I don't want to pass up a chance to talk to Sheik._

_Sheik leads me inside and we sit on the steps before the opened Door of Time. "Tell me what troubles you."_

_"I-" Where do I begin?_

_"My apologies. But is this about your talk with the Deku Sprout?" I'm stunned. How did he know? I turn to Sheik and laugh. The part of his face I can see is flushed a deep red. "I know I should not have listened in. That was your business. Forgive me."_

_"Nothing to forgive. It makes this easier." I wipe my nose on my gauntlet._

_"That is gross." Sheik shifts about and pulls a white cloth from the bandages on his hip. "Have a hankie."_

_"Thanks." I blow my runny nose and stuff the cloth into my pouch. "I'll clean that and give it back. Promise."_

* * *

**Review. **

**Love and apologies,**

**~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo. Lots of Sheik in this chapter. And most likely the next.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How?!" I groan. Ganondorf has decided to wake me by being extremely loud.

"Shut up." I feel my shirt shift and I know what he is doing. The chains groan as he picks me up.

"How did you heal?! Tell me now or I will kill your hero where he stands!" I shrug. It is an empty threat. No truth, that I can sense, in his words.

"Go ahead and try." I shift, but Ganondorf turns me in his direction.

"I don't know how it happened, but I will find out and it won't happen again." He huffs and leaves me alone in the room. Leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

_I pat Link on the shoulder and stand. We talked about what troubles him, but now I must complete my job._

_"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage..." I know Link is disapponted as his face falls. "But there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over mountains...under water...and even through time..."_

_"Wha- Through time?! What do you mean?!" I smile at his childishness. Oh, how I will miss it._

_"If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years..."_

_"That... Really?"_

_"Be warned, Link. You cannot stop the future. You are to change nothing. Understand?" He nods with a wide-eyed look. "The time will come when you will have to return here quickly... I will teach this to you for when that time comes..."_

_Link grins. We are both excited to play again. "The song to return you to the Temple of Light... The Prelude of Light..." I shift my harp to my hands and pluck a string. The sound vibrates through the room._

_"Play the Prelude of Light!" And we do. The notes blend together and the music we play is as if we are one._

_I put away my harp and meet Link's gaze. He looks heartbroken. "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands..." I start to back away and pull a deku nut from the folds of bandages._

_"Link, we shall meet again!" He rushes forward, but the nut hits the ground and I'm gone._

* * *

I groan and realize I took a nap. I'm not sure how long I've been held here. But surely Hero is coming for Ganondorf and is therefor going to rescue me. The door creaks and a meek looking boy enters the dungeon.

"Sending someone else to torture me, huh." I snort when he jumps.

"S-Sorry. I thought you w-were asleep." He shakes violently and I can only imagine why such a young boy would be in Ganondorf's castle.

"What are you doing here?" I take in his small frame and figure the boy can't be more than twelve years of age.

"G- The Dark Lord has asked me to deliv-ver your supper." He locks the door behind him and walks over to me.

The small boy unchains my wrists and puts down the small pack he is carrying. He pulls out a loaf of bread, what looks to be a jar of jam, and a canteen. He places a small note in front of me along with the food. I pick it up and feel disgust. The note reads:

_My sweet Sheik,_

_I apologize for not joining you for dinner. But I had other plans. I hope Ivan treats you well. He is quite the good boy. Be nice to him._

_Til we meet again, _

_The Dark Lord, Ganondorf._

I can feel bile rising in my throat at his kind words. What a load of crap. I look to the boy. Ivan. I can see he is trying to keep his eyes off of my food. That useless, thieving... Ganondorf must not feed him.

"Hey kid." He meets my gaze, but quickly looks away. Yet it is enough to know he heard me. "You want some of this."

"Re-Really?!" I nod and he walks over then sits on the floor across from me.

"How did you get into this mess? If you don't mind me asking." Ivan looked about ready to cry.

"He killed my family. I-I was the only one spared. I don't know why." Tears flowed down his dirt covered face.

"Well we are getting out of here, okay." The boy continues to eat and I let him. "Can you unlock the others?" I tug at the chains, showing him what I am talking about.

"No. Ganondorf only gave me the one key. Those others need another one. I suppose he doesn't trust me." I pat him on the head.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out."

* * *

_I watch from the Ruby's stone pedestal as Hero lights a bomb and throws it. The explosion stops the Goron boy and Link is quick to approach him. He whines and wails about his father. A softness takes over Link and he is consoling the child. _

_They speak for sometime before the Goron gives Link a red tunic and tells him of a secret passage in his father's chamber. Hero hugs the child before jumping down to the bottom and heading for the crater. _

_I follow him and cringe at Link disregard for safety. Using the hookshot to get over the lava. Is he brave or just stupid. __My movements graceful as I flip over Link, landing on the wooden bridge with apprehension. Who put a wooden bridge in a roaring volcano anyways? _

_ "It is something that grows over time... a true friendship." I can't help but lock gazes with Link. His blue orbs a dark purple in the red light. _

_"A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time..." Link smiles shyly. Something I have come to adore. _

_"The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart... Listen to the Bolero of Fire..." I know these words are a tribute to his friendship with the Goron Chief. But I can't help wishing it was for me._

_"Link... I'll see you again." I slam the deku nut down, but not without hearing him call out to me._

* * *

A harsh slap wakes me again. The boy, Ivan, left some time ago. Yet I can hear him whimper. My eyes fly open and I curse as the chains bite into my wrists and ankles.

"Wake up now." Something lands on my face and I realize it is spit. Ganondorf spit on me. "You need to submit to me right now."

"Not on your life." Another smack.

"No. On his." I look up and see Ivan in Ganondorf's grasp.

"You let him go."

"Or what. Your little hero will come for you. How cute." Ivan yelps when Ganondorf takes the boy's hair in his grip. That dreadful man picks Ivan up by his hair and presses a dagger to his throat. "Submit completely to me and I will let the boy go. I know how you promised him freedom. You wouldn't want to be a liar."

"You're a snake. A coward. How dare you." But I know I have lost. I allow my defenses to lower. "I will not let you harm the boy. Do what you want with me."

That same pain he used on me earlier is back. Though this time it surges through my whole body and I can't breath. "Good boy." As my eyes close, I hear Ivan scream, the splatter of blood, and the room goes quiet. I grit my teeth and tears fall. I hadn't saved him.

* * *

**Woo! Who is ready for more Sheik next chapter! I plan on trying my hand at more toture. I swear I didn't kill off a child... Ermm... That's a lie. I did. But I have a purpose! I swear. Don't kill me! You just won't know about the purpose if I decide against a sequel. **

**But where is Link? Gasp! Well... he is currently going through the rooms I didn't feel like writing. Bravo to me. Cause going through that Castle would take a while. **

**Love and orphan children, (They be needed homes.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some pretty big junk this chapter. Not much torture. Might do a little next chapter, but I have to decide what I want in the next chapter first. Hope everyone is ready to see if their theories about Ganondorf and Sheik are right. I bet not! xD Mwhahaha! Have a great time! See you guys at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I watched him as he ran through the Ice Caverns. Moving blocks, dodging keese. I never realized how graceful Hero really is. It surprised me that he could walk on the slick floor with ease. Not as well as I could, but better then most. He was so close to entering the room I would meet him in. I throw a deku nut to the ground and let its magic take me to the last room of the Ice Caverns._

_It isn't long before the door opens and Link walks in. His sword is out and Hero's ears twitch. Then I see it. A white wolfos jumps from the shadows. Hero is quick to slice through its neck. But he doesn't leave it to die a slow death. The Master Sword cuts through the beast's scalp and into its skull. It shudders and goes limp. I smile a bit at Hero's kindness. Sure, he killed it, but Link didn't let it suffer like others would have. And then he turned in the direction that I am in, hidden in the darkness just a little beyond the chest. _

_I can see tears in his eyes and I understand. The creature was so beautiful and it was a shame to have to kill it. But Ganondorf's powers turned the, usually only territorial, beast into his weapons. What a monster. I'd kill him myself if I could. Link had gotten the Iron Boots from the chest, so I took it as my cue to emerge from the shadows. I jumped up and over him, then turned around to walk in his direction. It gave the appearance that I had just came in. _

_"We meet again, Link..." Hero spun quickly as if I had frightened him, but the smirk on his face gave away that he wasn't. _

_I jumped right into my prepared speech. "If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time... This is all there is..." His face dropped. I knew this next part would make him happy and a bit nervous. His relationship with the Zora Princess was a bit iffy. _

_"With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet... I managed to rescue the water princess from under the ice, but..." Link's face twisted into a grimace at the mention of Ruto. I had to compose myself and not laugh before continuing on. _

_"She left to head for the Water Temple... This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt..." I could see how determined he was now. _

_"If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple." I pulled out my harp as Link nods. I smile as he searches for the Ocarina of Time. A chuckle escapes me, but I doubt Link heard it as he holds the ocarina above his head. Then he smiles softly._

_"Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection..." And it is in that moment that I see him in a different light. I don't see Link as a child in a man's body. It becomes clear to me that he is a man. My face suddenly feels hot, but I ignore it. This is my job, what I was born to do. I will not mess up. But I don't miss the blush dusting across Link's face. _

_"The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."_

_We play together once more and my heart feels like it will burst from my chest. I've never felt this way before. My head feels like it will float away, but my body is so heavy. It is confusing me, but could this be... No. I won't let it. The song ends and I pull a deku nut out. _

_"Link... I'll see you again..."_

_Hero doesn't run at me this time and I feel something inside of me break a little. _

* * *

I come to once again and I am surprised to find the chains are gone. Yet I can't see if they really are or if it is a trick. My eyes won't open. My head hurts like hell and I try to press my fingers to my temples, but find I can't.

"So beautiful. And all mine." I can't even flinch away as those disgusting fingers run up and down my face.

"Wh-What have you d-done to me?!" A rough hand is pressed into my side. Which is no longer covered. My eyes won't open, so I can't see what is going on. I can't move. But that wicked man is letting me speak. I'll kill him.

"You gave into me, Sheik. I entered your mind and took over. And what lovely memories you hold. If only I had known you got to see your village burn." He chuckled. "And those thoughts about your precious hero. My, my. Developing a crush, are we."

"Do what you have planned for me, coward." My eyes open and Ganondorf is right there.

"Oh, I will. But first..." He trail off and I can see something in his hand. It is long and thin. Then I realize what it is. A whip. I try to get my body to move, but find that when it does, it isn't me moving it. I rise from the floor and turn to place my hands on a wall. Now I know why I'm shirtless.

The first hit makes me want to yell out, but my lips won't open and allow me to.

"Imagine your poor hero's face when he sees you broken, Sheik." His cold finger runs up the slice in my skin and a shiver goes down my spine.

Tears come to my eyes as I receive five more lashes. I bit down on my tongue so hard that I can feel the blood in my mouth. But I can't spit it out and the metallic taste makes me what to vomit.

"Still don't understand why you are so special?" He gross breath rains down on my skin, making goosebumps appear across my neck and back.

I shake my head and cringe as another gash joins the others. Then another. And another. I cry out, but it is feeble and doesn't even reach my ears. Ganondorf's hand rest on my hip and caresses it, but it only causes me to sob. Why is he doing this?! Why not just kill me?!

"Have you ever wondered what holds the three pieces of the Triforce together." He is talking, yet I can't really hear it. My mind is fuzzing around the edges. I just stare down at the blood running from my legs to the floor.

"There was once another among the goddesses. Not a goddess, no. More of an immortal servant. But this servant was not bound by the laws that ban the gods from touching the sacred triangle." His lips run along one of the whip marks upon my shoulder and my stomach flips in disgust.

"A mere servant that could control all the powers in the universe." Ganondorf presses his face into my hair.

"The Three saw what they had created and tried to throw the poor creature from the heavens. But it was too late. The Triforce had found a place to belong. And when the servant was thrown down and became a mortal soul, the Triforce sought it out." That wicked hand that holds a piece of the Triforce is brought into my view. It pulses with an eerie light and I can feel my body doing the same. "Even now."

"Lifetime after lifetime the goddesses kept them apart for fear of the ultimate being." I could feel his hands on both my hips now. The handle of the whip pressing into me painfully. "But I will create that being."

Ganondorf's lips brushed against my ear and I finally got out a sound. Just a single whimper. "And I will control it." My eyes widened at this. Control it? He wanted control over me... Wanted me to know why I was important. It was me.

And I had handed myself over to him.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Well? What do you guys think?**

**Review? **

**Love and sugar-coated love muffins, (Hehe, no relevance to this chapter.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... Hi. Have I ever mention the fact that I'm a little ocd... No? Hmm... Well. I am. It's just that chapters 1, 3, 4, 5, and 6 have three reviews and chapter 2 only has two! It is driving me nuts! I wouldn't be so bothered if it wasn't a repeating thing, but that two just needs to go. I'd be ever grateful to the person that fixes such a problem. Maybe I will share something with them. A tidbit about Link, hmm. Mwhahaha! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Y-You can't do that!" Ganon flipped me around and pressed my bleeding back against the wall. A smirk upon his face.

"Why not?" I gulped.

"Hero and Princess Zelda hold the other pieces. You don't have all three." Ganondorf's grin widened.

"Ah. But that is soon to be fixed. You see, Sheik. Your hero is in the castle as we speak. And the princess..." He held his hand out towards the center of the room. I watched in horror as a crystal, not unlike the one I was brought here in, appeared. Inside and unconscious was Princess Zelda.

"Z-Zelda?! How?" I wanted to go to her and keep the princess safe. She was my savior. But I also wondered. Had she only saved me so I could be of use to her.

"I found her in a nearby fairy fountain." Ganondorf backed away from me and stopped a little ways behind the crystal. "You may speak to her. Just know I forbid you to tell her I am here."

My eyes trailed to Zelda as I hear a yawn. "Princess?" She springs up and her gaze locks on me. Almost instantly, I can see tears in her eyes.

"Sheik?!" Her hands press into the side of her prison. I find myself able to got to her. My own hands on the other side of the crystal. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Princess. Are you well?" She smiles and nods her head.

Zelda's eyes widen and she points to my side. "Sheik. What has he done to you?" I find what she is looking at. A particularly long whip lash that almost wrapped around to my front.

"Nothing I cannot handle." I sigh as Zelda's magic runs through my body. It isn't as strong as I remember, but I suspect Ganondorf is constricting the magic flow. Or Zelda is weak. I hope it isn't the latter.

"Turn around. I can heal you better if I see the injuries." I want to shake my head, but my body moves on its own. No doubt Ganondorf's doing. "Oh, Goddess Nayru! That monster!"

"It isn't as bad as it looks. I promise you that." Tears fall as the pain goes away. Yet I know some is still there. "Thank you."

"My, my." His voice rings out and clapping reaches my ears. "Thank you for trying to fix my beautiful Sheik, Zelda. I'm afraid I must break him again."

"No!"

"Come here, Sheik." I can feel Ganondorf's pull on my mind. It's a warning. Go to him on my own or face punishment.

I swallow down any pride I have left and go to him. "Good boy." I flinch away as he pats my head and places a kis to my cheek.

"No, Sheik..." I can hear Zelda's sobs. Then they are gone.

"We have a little time before that boy makes it up here. Shall we have a little fun." I only nod.

* * *

_"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake... Link, you did it!" I focused on the crystal clear water in front of me and almost jumped at Link's hand on my shoulder._

_"Ruto sends her thanks." I refused to turn to him. My insides were still a mess from the Ice Caverns._

_"Did Ruto want to thank me? I see... We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?" I moved away from his hand and held my own out to the water._

_"Look at that, Link... Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here." I stiffen as Hero walks in front of me._

_"I guess she helped." Butterflies filled my stomach at Hero's innocent smile. "How have you been?"_

_This startled me. Hero wasn't suppose to care. He couldn't. Soon I would just be Zelda. It was my plan. So I shook my head and jumped back into the dead tree on the small island._

_"Sheik, wait!" But it was too late. I dove into the water. I didn't want Link to see me, so I stayed underwater until I reached the island with the pillars. From there I swam to shore and climbed to the top of the Lakeside Lab._

_I shivered as I watched Link pace. At one point he threw up his hands and yelled._

_"Can I do nothing right?!" It was kind of endearing. He cared for me enough to get upset. A part of me was immensely happy. But my duty bound side disagreed with such emotions. I was at war with myself._

_Hero surprised me as he punched the lone tree again and again. He could be so stubborn. Perhaps if I only stayed for a little... No. That would be ridiculous. Link didn't need a baby-sitter... He is only a child. But he needs to be an adult. Hardship will further that process... And kill any innocence he has left._

_I pulled off my tabard and cowl, dropping them to the roof before working the top of my suit off. The warmer air felt nice on my chilled skin. Link seems to have settled down. I'll probably watch him until he leaves the lake. I blush when Hero removes his blue tunic and tights, then jumps in the water._

_He looks to be cleaning himself. I try to look away, but his muscles are so... Breathtaking. I smack myself out of the trance Hero's body put me in. Then Epona's song rings loud and clear. In mere moments I can hear Link's horse._

_She runs across the bridges and I can see the smile on Link's face. He goes through her saddlebag and takes out a familiar green tunic along with another pair of, thankfully, dry tights. I'm kind of jealous that Hero can get dry__ s__o quickly_._ Yet I push it down and keep watch for the coming night._

* * *

**Still no torture. Hmm... Next chapter? I don't know. I want torture, but it isn't fitting in as well as I would have hoped. Ah ha! I think I might have the solution. I wonder if it will work... Guess we will have to see. **

**Love and crystals, (Pretty blue ones, like Link's eyes.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm posting another chapter of this! What! Thought I forgot you guys, did you. Well no... I just thought you lost interest since I didn't get any reviews last chapter. So I just kinda stopped. But I felt like updating while my mother was out and about. I don't have to take care of her at the moment, so I wrote all this within the last couple hours for you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I follow Ganondorf through the halls. My wounds are better, thanks to Zelda, and I am not under any mind control at the moment. As long as I obey. But my hands are clenched in frustration. If only I had known what he wanted. If only I could have saved Ivan. Tears fall from my eyes and I try to stop myself from shaking.

What could he possibly want from me now. He could take anything from me. Anything he hasn't already taken.

I shiver in disgust as I think about this man wanting to _touch _me. I'd kill myself somehow. Those vile hands running along my skin. Just the thought makes me want to throw up.

"I'm offended you would think such a thing, sweet Sheik. I'm a very capable lover." My body jerks back. He can hear my thoughts? "Yes. Just as I can see your memories and dreams."

"Get out of my head." I snarl and stop.

"Sheik, don't do this. I don't like to hurt you."

"You are a liar! A sick, twisted, deranged man and I can only pray Link won't have mercy!" I spat the words at him. "My pain is something you can't seem to get enough of! I can't wait to watch you die!"

A strong backhand flies across my face and I'm thrown backwards to the ground. My fingers prod my already bruising face and a whine escapes me as I spit blood. Ganondorf stalks towards me and I try to back away, but his magic is coursing through my veins, stopping me. His hand grabs my throat and I struggle to breath.

"Watch your mouth." His hand tightens and I gasps as the last of my strength leaves me. "Good."

I'm dropped to the floor and my body gets back up. Under his control again. We walk and I drift off.

* * *

_"Get back, Link!" I'd curse myself later for using his name._

_It's too late as I feel the hold on the shadow beast break. He is released and the wooden poles on the well are ripped off. They fly behind me and snap, but my attention is on the well. Maybe I can hold him at bay. If only long enough for Link to get away. _

_"Sheik! What's happening?" I gasp as I see the single red eye. Before I know it, those hands are on me. Their grip is tight and I can feel a snap, from whatever source, and I cry out. I'm tossed and land behind Link gasping for air. Defiantly broke a rib. I groan as I prod around. Or two. _

_When I look up, Link is in front of me. His stance strong and a protecting vibe is coming off him. "No, Link!" _

_But I'm not in time. I see the spirit swing around and go for him. Link is wrenched up into the air by the massive hands, his screams of pain ringing throughout the village. Link is dropped to the ground and I use the last bit of my strength to make it over to him. He groans and I panic. Yet I know not to show it or my pain. My face a stony mask._

_"Looks like you're coming around..." His blue eyes meet mine and I sigh in relief. I can read no immense pain in his gaze. __"Link... A terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released!" _

_"Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well... But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world!" __I try to not hyperventilate. My chest hurting more intensely as I stand. "__I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but...she will be in danger without any help! Link! Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa!"_

_I pull my harp out as Link stands. I try to ignore his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Sheik?" I shrug him off._

_"There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple..." I ready my harp and Link brings the ocarina of time to his lips. "This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"_

_Tears come to my eyes as I think of my aunt's safety. More feeling is put into this song then I ever have before. My pain and sorrow showing through for the first time. I know Link feels it as we end the song and he walks over to me. _

_"We should see to your injuries." I shake my head and back away. Link reaches out and grabs my tabard. "Sheik, wait!"_

_"Let me take care of the village." My voice is stern and expression void of emotion. "I'm counting on you, Link."_

_His eyes turn to ice, determination evident. "I won't let you down." He lets go and I back up once more, deku nut hitting the ground. But I don't go far. Resting on Impa's roof as I watch Link play the Nocturne of Shadow and disappear. Ready to take down evil. To save a sage. For me. A smile works it's way to my lips._

* * *

A bolt of energy runs through me, pulling my mind out of the memory. I cry out and fall to the floor.

"So nice of you to join me, Sheik." A hand grabs me under my arm and pulls me to my feet.

"What do you want now?!" I hug my middle and try not to vomit as my body shakes.

"Why, I want you to pick an outfit, of course!" I look up and scowl. Six different pairs of pants, if you could call half of them that. Seven shirts, though I question a few. Three pairs of shoes. Many accessories litter the tables around me.

"Go on. Pick something." Ganondorf's breath lands on my neck. "Unless you want me to choose."

I hurry over to the pants. The first is a long skirt. Not gonna happen. I move onto the next and hear that laughter. A pair of dark pants with slits up the sides. I notice others like them and another skirt. You have got to be- You know what. Never mind. I swallow my pride and decide on a pair of navy blue pants. They are billowy like the Gerudo, but they cover everything and that is all that matters to me as I change into them.

Next is a shirt. Three are just vest, so I ignore those. A tube top. Not gonna happen. One is just a bunch of strings. Does that even cover those woman?! I don't really want to know. It's down to a skin-tight black shirt and an over-sized red one. I feel like the big one will just fall off me. So I go with the black.

Shoes. Boots, flats, and sandals. I go with the flats. The boots are outrageously tall and the sandals look uncomfortable.

My eyes scan the tables until I find a cloak. Long and silver. Not very good for sneaking, but I pull it on anyways. A hat is thrown my way and I glare at Ganondorf. "Thought you might like to cover all that hair." I look down to it. A simple back hat. I shrug, not like he can do much worse to me. I tie my hair back up with a string from that strange shirt and tuck it under the hat.

"Come along."

* * *

**I'd write more, but I hit my target and my mother will be back soon. I do hope you guys didn't abandon me... That would be saddening. **

**Review? I kinda needs those. As you can see, I stop writing when I don't get any. I feel like you guys don't want the story anymore. Which is depressing because I like this one. It has plot!**

**Love and abandonment, (Which is bad, bad, bad!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm updating! Yay! Tell me how I do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked out into a big room. The ceiling was too high for me to see and a large pillar stood in the center. It looked to have metal bars all over it. Almost as if it was made to be climbed.

"Go stand over there and wait." Ganondorf pointed over to a massive door and I could see one just like it across the room. Before he could force my body, I walked over. "Once again, you cannot tell your precious hero that I am here."

I bristled at that, but kept my mouth shut. He seemed to blend into the room and I could no longer see him. The other door opens after some time and Link walks in. I want to call out to him, but my mouth won't work and my throat feels tight. He is looking around and I can hear Ganondorf's chuckle in my head.

"Welcome." I cringe on the inside. Curse that vile man. Link's head whips around and his eyes lock on me. They roam my body and explore my face. Then he smiles. No, please don't smile.

"Sheik." My legs feel like they will give out on me. I never realized how sweet my name sounds coming from those lips.

_Go on. Talk to him. Touch him. Amuse me._

A sob racks my body and I'm running to Link. His arms open and I collide forcefully. Luckily, Link doesn't budge. I'm clinging to his tunic and muttering things. Calloused hands are running up and down my back. This is torture. Having Link here, but knowing he can do nothing for me.

"Shh, Sheik. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." He is trying to calm me, but Link's words only push me. Push me to act. Shaking hands reach up to grab his face, pulling down to be level with him. Wasting no time searching, touching, feeling. I'm living in the moment. Lips crash upon each other and I sigh.

"Please don't leave me. Pl-Please." My body is sinking to the floor and Link is going with me.

"I won't." I'm taken into his arms and here I feel safe.

_Attack him._

I gasp. It's a command. Just like before. Do what he wants or he will take control. I feel like I will vomit as I slip from Link's embrace. Now I'm standing and feel cold metal in my hand. I don't question where it came from, I know exactly who put it there.

"Sheik?" Link voice is uncertain, I sense it. He rises from the floor and I flinch when his hand lands on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No." My vision is clouding, but I can't disobey. The dagger is plunged forward and Link grunts.

"Wha- Why did you..." Dripping can be heard echoing in the room. Link's blood. From a wound I gave him. Yet hands cup my face and wipe away the tears. I can see the stab wound, dagger and all, in Link's side. And I whimper. That's all the invitation Link needs.

It's a fierce hug, one that shows passion and dedication. Not like any of the few I've had before. He has trapped my arms, but it only puts my hand on his bloody side.

"Y-You need to tre-eat that, Hero." Distance. I need distance.

"It'll be fine. You have suffered so much more." Link's nose is in my hair and I sigh at his warm breath.

I choke on a gasp. Here Link is, in all his kindness. Wanting to comfort me even if he is bleeding. Bleeding because I can't do anything right. I was suppose to protect my mother for my father, but I couldn't. I should have died with my people, but I didn't. I am to be a guide and not a friend, but I can't.

It wasn't fate for me to fall in love, but I did.

"Kill me."

"What?" Link stood stock-still.

"I want you to kill me." Fire met sky.

"You can't be serious. After all we've been throu-"

"Then you should know I wouldn't joke about this, Link." I could see the change. His eyes hardening to ice. "I beg of you. Kill me. Please. Before I do something I don't want to do!"

My fists hit his chest. A scream reaching my ears. Where was it coming from? And then it all slipped away.

* * *

_I watch from the stone archway as Link passes through the flags. I've waited days for him to reach the desert. But this was nothing new for me. My people made their home here. Surviving in this heat was a very part of my being. I hadn't even know there was a Sheikah Village outside of the desert until Impa and Princess Zelda came for me. Hadn't even known I had family outside of the village. _

_Hero made his way across the sand and into the temple. I knew it would take a moment before he was back out. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze. It wasn't a cool breeze, but it still felt nice. As he walked out I dropped down. _

_"Past, present, future..." Link's eyes caught mine and lit up._

_"Hello, Sheik." He was smiling at me, but then Link's face turned to stone. "Are you better?"_

_I cringed. He was still trying to make sure I was well. I nodded, because I knew he would continue to question me if I denied him. But then I jumped right into my speech. "__The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river... _

_Truthfully, I was still in pain. The shadow beast had broken two ribs on my left side and one on the right. My ankle was sprained, which I didn't realize until a woman I had been helping pointed it out. And, to top it all off, I had a concussion. I'd never tell Link any of this, though. "The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time... To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow..."_

_"But are you injured?" I stiffened. Couldn't he worry about someone that mattered. Like perhaps ask me about Zelda. Lying was out of the question. It was against the strict code we Sheikah lived by. So I prodded my ribs and winced. Link got what I was saying. "Let me help with that."_

_I stepped back as he stepped forward. My harp was unhooked and brought in front of me. Hero stopped and sighed. I waited for him to find the ocarina and readied my instrument as he did the same with his. "Listen to this Requiem of Spirit... This melody will lead a child back to the desert." __I played through the song once before Link joins in. _

_It feels like the wind is sweeping the song around, lightening the dark tone. If only it were true. My eyes open and I watch Link. His playing is always a work of art. How he sways with every note. How serene his face looks. I won't get to see it anymore. __I realize that this will be the last time we play together. It is a sad fact. _

_My fingers slip up ever so slightly as the song comes to a close and I know Link heard it because his ears perk up. "Sheik." I can't look at him. _

_The wind has picked up and blows sand between us. I take the opportunity and warp away. _

_Off to the island in the middle of Lake Hylia. It is a soothing place, but nothing can calm my beating heart. Tomorrow or maybe the day after, Link is going to finish the Spirit Temple. He will head off to Ganondorf's Castle and slay the wicked man within. And I will go back to the place of my birth. To be alone as Link goes back in time. Back where he is supposed to be, the way he is supposed to be. _

_I lay on the grass and stare up at the clouds, but I couldn't hold in the tears. So I cried. _

* * *

**What did we think? Good? Bad? Needs work? **

**Review. I like reviews. **

**Love and sand, **

**~Annoying :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I realized something as I wrote this chapter... Where did Navi go? I guess I planned to have her stay with Zelda... Might need to fit that in somewhere. Oh! I got an idea! Perfection!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sheik goes limp in my arms. His screaming calming down. I'm trying to figure out what just happened. He asked me to kill him and then was out. But not before letting out a blood-curdling scream. It terrified me. Was he in pain?

"Sheik?" I check for a pulse. Still there. Good.

"Hello little hero." I start at his voice. Ganondorf. But where is he? "Did my toy get tuckered out from playing. Shame."

"Where are you coward?!" I gently lay Sheik down and brush my fingertips across his cheek. I'll save him, I swear. The Master Blade is in my hand now, and I stand turning around, looking for the evil man. "Only a weakling would avoid a fight!"

A deep chuckle sounds to my right, but before I can move a hand slaps me away from Sheik. "I don't really like when other people touch what is mine." As I sit up, I see him. Sheik is in Ganondorf's arms and I cringe when he kisses my love's forehead. How dare he!

"Don't touch him." My voice comes out as a growl, low and warning. "I will kill you if you hurt him."

"Oh." It is almost comical when Ganondorf tilts his head to one side in a show of innocence. But then his smile turns into a grin. A wide, evil grin. "But I already have. Or did Sheik not tell you."

"Y-You're lying!" Tears are at the corner of my eyes. I know he is speaking the truth.

I gasp as the cloak is torn from Sheik's body and the back of the shirt with it. "I am a very bad man, bad enough to scar such perfect skin, but I don't lie." I see them. Thin lines covering his back. Dried blood. It all makes me want to break down and sob. I have a feeling Ganondorf won't bother me if I do, he seems to want to break me.

"You're sick." I'm running forward before I can think and my sword is in front of me, but then I fall to the ground and cover my head, grabbing at my hair. Blood hitting the tile before me. It was a mistake. At the last second, he dropped Sheik's life-less body and... "No!"

"Temper, temper." Ganondorf tsked at me. "Sheik. Up."

I whimper as the body before me rises from the floor. Then a hand is in my hair, tugging my head back. Red eyes stare down at me with no emotion as the blade is pressed to my throat. I can do nothing. I'd rather die by Sheik's hand then live with the fact that I hurt him. So I do nothing.

* * *

"Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts?"_ I shake my head. _"You will some day."

_"Saria... I don't understand." I can feel a warm breeze and I know she has caused it. _

"Loving isn't worth it if you don't hurt a little. You haven't truly loved until it hurts."_ I frown and I know she sees it because I hear a giggle._ "If you love them, then you will do what is best for them no matter the pain it causes you... That is true love."

_"Why are you telling me this?" Truthfully, I had played her song because the Ice Cavern is cold and I needed a bit of company, Navi wasn't leaving my hat unless needed, but we had gotten to talking and the subject was brought up._

"I want you to be prepared for when you fall in love and need to hurt for the one you love."_ She giggled again and I could feel our bond breaking. _"Perhaps you do have someone you love and it scares you. But do not forget, the heart never lies."

_"The heart never lies, huh." The strange, almost invisible door opened before me. A white wolfos jumps at me and a few simple swings breaks its defense. I make sure to kill it completely before going on. I open the single chest in the room and listen to Navi's short speech about the hover boots. She hurries back into the warmth of my hat. A soft sound is the only thing to alert me of Sheik's presence and I spin around to smile at him. _

_He goes into his speech and I respond like I should, but my mind is stuck on one thing. When did Sheik become so beautiful? Or maybe he always has been and I'm just now noticing... Saria's words come back to me. Am I scared to love Sheik? No. Do I love him? _

_I bring out my ocarina, planning to play and go back to my thoughts. But Sheik causes me to blush. _Young love will become deep affection._ We play and I don't even notice when Sheik leaves. I stay in that spot for quite some time. The same thing running through my head as I try to come up with an answer. Do I love Sheik? _

_I suddenly feel a smile stretch across my face and I know._

_Yes. _

* * *

**Not sure where the last little bit came from. I didn't want the chapter to be any longer and I have wrote all the flashbacks I wanted... So why did I just write another... **

**Review. I know I took a long time to write this, but I had serious writer's block. I'm telling ya guys if I get a review at least five days (Which is the least amount of days I like between updates.) after I post a chapter, I tend to get on the ball and write again. So if I don't update in a week, make sure someone sends me a review to get the authoress juices flowing. But I have a feeling I might do better this time. This chapter was hard for some reason. **

**Love and I-hate-the-freaking-cold-so-freaking-bad-so-let-it-be-freaking-warm-now,**

**~Annoying :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter! If feels like I took forever to get this one out, but at least it is here. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I gulped as the blade pierced my skin and blood dripped from the wound. I welcomed death, all for the one I love. My only desire was that he not have to face the truth. I want him to never know it was by his hand that I left this world. Never let him mourn my loss because I know how badly it hurts. So, should he ever break free of the chains that bind him, I want him to know that I don't blame him for what has occurred, as it was my fault as much as his. I just couldn't live without him, knowing I had ended his life. I couldn't make him happy and now he would suffer. He would feel the pain that I could not bare to take upon my shoulders. He would live without me as my murderer.

A bright light erupted before me and I shed not a tear because it was not my place to do so. I just didn't love him enough.

* * *

_A mother ran through the intense fighting before her home. Blood dripped down her legs from a rough birth as she hushed the babe in her arms in hopes of fleeing without being seen. Fire brightened up the streets this unfortunate night. Bodies littered the road from the castle out into the field. The battle was fierce here. Son against father. Wife battling husband. The country that the woman loved was being torn apart. And for what? _

_Here, in the great expanse of land, it was dark. No light touched the grassy plain this far from the town. The mother felt safe here. At least more so then she would if she had stayed. She knew her newborn would have been slaughtered by her brother as he took the throne from her late husband. The only one he spared was her daughter, planning to take her in as his own. _

_Trees were outlined by the little bit of moon out tonight. She knew that was a safe haven. The babe in her arms would live, even if she herself would pass on. Branches from the trees tore at her dress, but the woman would not cry out. Fireflies flew around the scared forest, a place no mortal had ever stepped. They guided her, feeling the power of the one in her arms. A child of prophecy. _

_Little eyes watched the woman invade their home, but none had the courage to confront her. She stumbled in the stream that brought them fresh water and the mother didn't think she would make it. A tiny hand rest upon her back and blue eyes stared into hers. The woman had heard of what she was seeing, but despite believing the legends, she never thought she would see the immortals up close. _

_A soft smile graced the delicate face and green hair was tucked behind a rounded ear. Those eyes met hers again and it was like she was being urged not to give up. The woman panted as she struggled to rise and the hand pressed a little harder. That smile disappeared as the woman got to her feet. Her destination keeping the blue eyes from her mind. _

_The meadow calmed her rapidly beating heart. The lone tree seemed to smile down on the young woman. She was expected. It did not stun the mother as a voice entered her mind. "What does thou need?"_

_"Please, Great Deku Tree. I beg of you to take my child." The babe cried out and the mother shushed her baby boy. _

_"I can sense that thy babe will play a great part in an even greater destiny. I shall care for thy child where thou cannot." The woman sat down in the soft grass and wept. Her baby would live. _

_"Thank you. Oh, thank you." She could feel her body finally giving out, but death didn't frighten the mother. Knowing her little boy would grow into a man was enough for her._

_"Tell me, dear one. What has thou named thy child?" She smiled as the light faded from her eyes. Her arms holding her baby close as she descended to her final resting place. _

_"His name is... Link." _

* * *

**_Hehehe. I am a butt. You guys were probably hoping for something else and I go and give you a flashback. And it isn't even a Link or Sheik flashback! Mwhahaha! But it did hold some important info that I hope you guys caught. If not, you will find out in the sequel. _**

**_So... I want to say that I would have had this out sooner, but my uncle passed away and why did no one tell me funerals were so hard to go to! I was a blubbering mess! So, yeah. I'm kinda sorry for not updating sooner, but then again I had reasons for not updating. Plus I knew I wanted a flashback this chapter to put you guys on edge for the next one. (Which I swear should be out sooner because I have it planned already.) But I could not for the life of me decide what should be in it. Then it came to me! Poof! Here we are!_**

**_Anyways..._**

**_Love and babies truly make everything better, _**

**_~Annoying :) _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! I was hoping to get this out soon... but woah... I got this chapter done and... Wrote more! I have stuff ready for next chapter and perhaps the one after! I went on a Vessel writing spree!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No!" My eyebrows knotted together. Why was I not feeling the sting of a blade in my throat. And why in the world do my ears suddenly hurt.

"Foolish fairy!" I gasped and opened my eyes. Navi was sitting on Sheik's forehead and he was flat on his back. But how?

"Link! Snap out of it!" I hurried over to pick Sheik up and avoided looking at the gash I had tore through his stomach. That was by my hand. How could I have ever done something so terrible to a creature so beautiful. No. It was Ganondorf's fault. He caused it. A tiny slap hit my cheek. "Run!"

I nodded and sprinted for the door. A high-pitched scream reached my ears, but I pressed on. Navi wouldn't want me to waste the precious time she gave me. Tears clung to the corners of my eyes as I mourned her loss.

"You cannot keep him from me, boy!" The door slammed shut behind me and I ran. I ran for dear life. I ran for Sheik's life. Down the stairs, through all the rooms I had just cleared, and out over the bridge. I ran to the only safe haven I could think of. Lon Lon Ranch. I realized I should have called Epona, but by the time my mind caught up with me I was stumbling into Malon's arms.

"Fairy boy!" And then I blacked out.

* * *

_"Mommy?" The young blond girl went to pick a rose and a thorn pricked her finger. _

_"Yes, child." The little girl scowled at the blood building up on her fingertip._

_"Why does a rose have thorns? Does it not like us?" The mother chuckled, but it only caused the girl's frown to deepen. _

_"Flowers hurt when you pick them, dear daughter. Wouldn't you hurt the person hurting you." The girl nodded. The mother gently wiped the blood off her child's finger and then gave it a soft kiss. "Leave the flowers alone. They are much more beautiful out here then in a vase inside."_

_The little girl pouted. "But I wanted it for Link's room!" _

_"Child, he won't be here for a little while longer." The little girl rose from the ground and stalked over to the moat around her mother's garden. This was their special place. She knew it would be special to Link when he was born. _

_"Mommy, why is Link in your belly? Isn't it weird in there." She twiddled her thumbs and poked her own belly. How did babies fit in such a small space?_

_"Zelda, dear." The woman thought of a way to explain this to her soon-to-be four year old. "A flower takes time to bloom, so to does a baby to grow." _

_"Ooooh. I get it. So my brother is really little right now?" Zelda walked over and placed a little hand on her mother's growing belly. _

_"Yes." The woman pulled her daughter in for a hug. It hurt to talk about the future. If she was right, her brother would soon take away everything she has. She wanted to cherish her time with her sweet daughter, because she probably wouldn't get to spend time with her son. _

* * *

"Thank you, Miss Malon." My ears twitched as I came around. That voice.

The blankets were thrown aside and my feet touched the cold floor. I hissed as the dagger wound in my side pulled. Someone had bandaged it, but I suspect I shouldn't be moving around. Wrappings were also around my neck and I could feel the split skin there. I couldn't really care less for myself, I was more worried about another. I threw open the guest room door and stepped into the main room of the house. Malon was standing by the table with a glass of milk in one hand and a pitcher in the other. She gasped, but I didn't look at her for long because sitting at the table with wide eyes was...

"Sheik." I limped over because my previous energy was gone. My arms wrapped around him and I cried. Sobs shook my body and I clung to Sheik for dear life. He was the only thing keeping me from slipping away. My grip tightened on his loose shirt, probably borrowed from Malon, and I whispered apologies. "Please forgive me."

"Whatever for?" I cupped my love's face as I looked down at him.

"For not doing what you asked. I just couldn't stand the thought of ki-" Malon giggled as Sheik surged up to kiss me.

"I should have never asked you to do such a thing. It was not right of me." Sheik licked his lips in a nervous manner and I kissed him once more as the temptation to do so was too much.

"If I had, you wouldn't hurt anymore. I'm such a coward." Sheik pulled me down and somehow switched our spots. He ended up in my lap in the chair he had been sitting in. I chuckled as he purred while snuggling into me.

"No more of this dark talk. Let's have breakfast." My arms wrapped around Sheik's waist and my head rested on his shoulder.

As if on cue, my stomach growled. I blushed and Sheik let lose a giggle. "Opps." But I could get used to this.

* * *

**So... Sheik's stomach wound wasn't that bad. Ganon wouldn't let that happen, but Link's side wound was kinda serious and his neck has a nice slice. Plus Sheik's Sheikah stubbornness. So... Sheik was 'well enough' (Not deemed by Malon, but Sheik himself.) to get out of bed and Link wasn't even woken up for breakfast because of his injuries. **

**I have to say, I really liked the previous flashback. I figured you guys would get what I was trying to say and you did! So I decided to not hold back on names this time. That's right! I have Link and Zelda as brother and sister! It has always made sense to me. King without a wife, a mother bringing her baby boy to the forest. Zelda doesn't have a mother, Link's father is never mentioned. Bam! The theories are amazing! OOT Link and Zelda just can't be together. It makes me think of incest... Which is only okay in the Dark/Link pairing! ...It was one story okay... I really liked it... **

**I also have decided on ages. Zelda is 21, as I have stated before, which (According to this chapter's flashback.) makes Link 17. So I think Sheik will be 15 or 16, probably 15, cause younger Sheik is cute! (If I have mention somewhere that Link or Sheik is a certain age, tell me. That wasn't supposed to be there! I hadn't thought of ages until this chapter!) **

**Review! I needs them! More reviews mean I update faster! I swear I will update the second I get my 5th review for the chapter. Well... maybe not. But once I realize it is there, I will! **

**Love and breakfast cuddles, **

**~Annoying :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm updating a day before I was going to. Cause I loves you guys! The story is writing itself, I swear! I did not plan for this detour. But hey, it isn't bad at all. I kinda like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Come back to me, Sheik._

I held my head and groaned. I knew that voice. It was Ganondorf. He has been trying to get me to return to the castle since three days ago when I first woke up in Lon Lon Ranch. I'm not sure he knows where we are and I'm glad. Malon and Talon are so nice. I never want anything to happen to them. I suspect Ganondorf's mind control only works in close range. And he isn't going to leave his castle unless he knows for sure where I am. But I could be wrong. I'm important because of his plan for me. He might risk it.

I haven't told Link about what I am yet. I fear he will react badly. How does one tell their lover that they are to hold and command the Triforce itself with ease. My power will rival the very goddesses. I'm scared. What if the power goes to my head and I turn into a cold-blooded killing machine like Ganondorf wants.

_I command you to return to the castle._

I roll my eyes and turn over in the pile of hay. I've found solace here among the hay bales in the loft. Link and Malon both know I am here, so there is no worry about my whereabouts. They freight over me like I'm some porcelain doll. No doubt, Link told Malon about my torture by Ganondorf's hands.

"Sheik." I flinch when a hand presses on my shoulder. I know I shouldn't, but my body just won't listen. "Hey, you wanna talk?"

I turn and give Link a confused look. "What?" He blushes and retracts his hand, curling his fingers and then scowling at them.

"I just... You've been so distant. I thought maybe talking... would... help..." He is giving me a hopeless, puppy dog face.

I sit up and face Link, resting my back against the barn wall. I pat the spot next to me and Link's face lights up. He scoots over close to me and I smile shyly at his arm around my waist. Link nuzzles into my hair and I can feel my face redden. I need to focus. Talking... He wants to talk.

"Wha- What did you want to ta-talk about?" Shivers are going down my spine as Link's lips rest below my ear, having kissed there a second ago. He nips my earlobe lightly and I yelp. Link chuckles and returns to sniffing my hair. Perhaps I smell good...?

"You are really tense. Talking it out will help. That's what... what Navi always said." Oh, yeah. Navi. Link told me she gave us time to get away. It had cost her, her life.

I don't know why, but the build-up of emotions breaks through and the one thing I hadn't wanted to say come out. "I'm the vessel for the Triforce." I said it so quietly I'm unsure if Link heard. Then he speaks up.

"The vessel?" I nod. "So, that means...?"

"If the Triforce comes together around me... I think it will... umm... merge with me. I'll be able to control it." I wiggle my feet in the silence.

"Control it... No limits to your power?" I nod again. "Why would Ganondorf want you around if that happens? He wouldn't get his wish."

"I-" My words stop in my throat. Tears are flowing down my cheeks before I realize I'm crying. Link rubs my back and I finally choke out the words he needed to hear most. The ones that I should not have kept from him. "He brainwashed me."

We sit in silence for some time.

"You can't go back."

I look up to Link, but he isn't looking back. His face is a stone mask. For once, I can't read his emotions. "What?"

"You will not come with me when I go to defeat Ganondorf." I pull from him and glare.

"Zelda is in there! I will not sit by and-"

"I forbid you to-"

"I can do as I please! You have no right to keep me from going!" We are both standing now. Eyes hardened and voices rising. I lower mine into a menacing growl. "You cannot force me to do anything I don't want to do, Link. I will not listen to you if Zelda is in danger. She is my first propriety."

"What about yourself, Sheik? Who will watch out for you?" I can hear the strong emotions threatening to take Link over. And I can see them. Link is crying. But not because he is sad. No, Link is angry to the point of tears. If I look close enough, I can see his hands shaking.

"I can watch out for myself." I take a step forward, closing the small space between us. My arms wrap around Link's chest. It doesn't take long for him to return the embrace.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't. Not again." And there it is. The small bit of childishness still in Link. In that moment, he isn't the Hero of Time. Link is just a ten year old boy clinging to someone he is scared of losing. "I love you, Sheik. Please don't leave me."

Our hug is now painful, but neither pulls away. We needed this. "Thank you. I do feel better now." I stand on my toes and place a gentle kiss to Link's cheek.

He sniffs and touches his forehead to mine. "Anytime."

Another kiss, this time on the lips, and then I change the subject. "What is Malon making for lunch?" Link laughs and I know we will be okay.

* * *

**I planned to finish this by the beginning of the summer, but it appears that won't happen. The story is adding more and more to itself. I'm just the writer. I had planned on a break between this and the sequel... and I will. But it will be later on in the year now. The story is coming and I don't mind getting a few chapters ahead! Hehe. **

**Review. I think I will update every week, if I have enough chapters to do so. And I might. **

**Love and naughty things you do that include hay bales, (I was talking about fire, geez guys!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I meant to have this up days ago, but my boyfriend withheld the computer and I had to type on my Wii U. But I am here now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I pulled my make-shift cowl up a little higher, not missing the scowl Link gave it. Malon had let me borrow a scarf and I fitted it in likeness to my cowl. I missed my cowl... But that is all besides the point. Link and I have spent a week at Lon Lon Ranch. Our wounds are healed mostly and today Link dubbed us ready enough to return to the castle. So we saddled up Link's horse, Epona, and set out.

It took us until midday to reach the castle, but you can't really tell with the clouds. We left Epona at the gate and stopped at the Temple of Time for lunch. I complained that we were to close to the castle to eat, but Link's stomach won the battle when it growled loud enough to attract the redeads. So here we are, standing before the rainbow bridge, ready to enter the hell it seemed we had just escaped from.

Link took my hand and kissed it. "We can do this." I nod and smile. I know he sees it.

We walk across the bridge and enter. The halls are dark and Link cast a small Din's fire to help us see. I let Link guide me, because I don't really know where we are going. Funny how the roles have switched. Several flights of stairs and complete silence. Then I see the door. It looks like the very same one I walked through to meet up with Link, but I know this is the way he arrived in _that_ room.

"Ready." I tug lightly on Link's hand and he looks down at me. He's stunned as I swiftly remove my cowl, kiss him, and then hide my lips again. He is too busy with that to be nervous as we enter the room we almost killed each other in.

It looks the same as when I first entered. All except the dried blood on the floor. My fingers run along the scar on my stomach. Link had slashed at Ganondorf and hit me instead. It made me happy to know our feelings were strong enough to get us through that.

"Ah, Sheik. Come back, I see." I freeze. There he is. Leaning against the wall with that sinister grin upon his face. "I have so missed your company. It was a delight to see you enter my castle once more."

"He isn't here for you. Where is Zelda?!" Link pushed me behind him and unsheathed his sword.

"Tsk, tsk. You never learn, little hero." I can feel Ganondorf's power seeping under my skin once more.

"L-Link, move... Please." I'm afraid of what I might do to Link if he doesn't get out of my way. My shaking hand lowers to Link's Kokiri sword. He let me use it because it is more like a dagger now that a child isn't wielding it.

"Sheik..." I lunge forward and Link shifts to the side to avoid the sting of the blade. He is giving me a sad expression and his words start as a whisper. "No. No. No! I told you this was a bad idea! I could have defeated him without you here, Sheik!"

I cringe. My insides are burning at the insult even though I know he didn't mean it that way. "I am not an invalid, Hero!" I can see the hurt in his eyes at the title.

"I never said you were!" My feet take me forward. Metal against metal. I duck under Link's arm and slash at his face, but he avoids it.

Link grabs my makeshift cowl and brings me up to his level. "Put me down before I hurt you." I hiss it through my teeth and can see the tears in Link's eyes.

"Then do it." I bring my feet up and push as hard on his chest as I can. Link grunts as his hold breaks and I land on the floor a few feet away.

"Oh, I will." I rush forward and somehow Link blocks every hit I planned to make. I gasp as my wrist is grabbed and the sword is torn from my hand.

"You can fight this, Sheik. I know you can. Come back to me." His eyes hold a kindness far deeper than any I have ever seen. It only boils my blood. How dare he have sympathy for me?!

I slam the heel of my other hand into the side of Link's head and he stumbles back. "I don't need your pity!" My foot collides with his side and Link gasps. I can see blood seeping through his tunic. I reopened his wound. The one he wanted to heal normally so he would always listen to me. It was the wound I had given him when he refused to kill me. A tiny part of me cringes, but the other is glad he has such a weakness.

"Sheik... Please... I don't..." Link wheezes and holds his side as he walks towards me. I smile gleefully. He is so weak. And yet another part of me hates the fact that he is hurting. "...Want to hurt... you... I love you."

I blink away tears. My once hostile stance relaxes. "L-Link?!" My mind clears and I am running towards him, but something grabs a hold of me. Link yells out, yet my body is convulsing and I can't understand him." I can only watch as Link is thrown to the floor with immense power. A crystal being lowered down next to him and I see the horror-stuck look on my princess's face.

* * *

**I may have rushed this chapter because I'm excited for the next one... Don't judge me!**

**Review. I like my reviewers quite a lot. You guys are so nice to me. I wanna know what you guys think will happen next chapter. Please! **

**Love and make-shift cowls, (Link hates those too!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Woo! Here I am again! I'm so pleased to be updating a day early! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Goddess Din! The energy blast that Ganondorf sent out knocked me well away from Sheik. I can see the reflection from the crystal Zelda, really Sheik, had been taken from me in. I dreaded this. I couldn't keep Sheik from Ganondorf. If only I had forced him to stay in hiding, maybe he would be safe now. But no, I didn't. I let my love come along and would now watch as his body is abused before me.

"Can you feel it Sheik?" I glare at Ganondorf as he speaks into Sheik's ear. "The Triforce wants so badly to be one with you. It needs to be whole with its vessel. So I shall let it." Sheik is thrown a few feet from Ganondorf. I try to get up and go to him, but my body refuses. I see the crystal moved further away from me and closer to Ganondorf. Only now do I see the marks on the floor. Our bodies each at a point of the Triforce marked on the floor by barely there lines. And Sheik in the center.

Ganondorf has set up a ritual.

I scream and force my feet to move, but I know it is too late. Whatever that wicked man wanted is about to happen. My Triforce piece is torn from my very being and I feel like dying. Blood rushes from the wound in my hand and I can hear Zelda crying out in pain. The crystal holding Zelda shatters and she falls to the ground, yet I still can't move towards her.

"Kill... the princess... and her hero... Sheik." Ganondorf is breathing heavily and I suspect it is because of the emptiness I, too, feel. My worries aren't about Sheik in that moment. I hold my bleeding hand, finally able to move, and work up the energy to rush as fast as my body will allow to Zelda's aide.

"Zelda?" She nods, letting me know she is okay and I turn to hold the Master Blade up in protection. What my gaze falls upon is not the Sheik I knew.

* * *

_"Faster!" My arm was tugged by the girl in fancy fabrics and gold._

_I cried as we sprinted up the hill. The people of my village screaming behind me. I wanted so badly to go back and help in the fighting, but the white-haired woman told me it was all for not. __I was so frightened. __They had come in the middle of the night and urged me to follow. Not soon after did the monsters appear._

_"We must hurry! I can feel him approaching!" I didn't know who the little girl was talking about, but I could feel a dark energy coming from the east. _

_"I can feel him too, Princess. We must get the boy to safety." Princess? The only thing close to a princess out here was..._

_"Boy." The white-haired woman practically barked at me. I nodded to her so she knew she had my attention. "Do you know how to get to the Spirit Temple?"_

_ I gulped, but nodded once more. Repeating the words spoken to me days ago. "Those with the eyes of truth only have to call upon the inviting ghost." I bowed my head and did as I was instructed to do only weeks from today. It was each Sheikah's right of passage to navigate the desert with the help of the ghost and pray at the Temple of Din on the day of birth in their eighth year of life. Though I knew outsiders called it the Spirit Temple from tales told to us by the elders. _

_"The Phantom Guide." I look at the white-haired woman in wonder. How did she know? "I've read stories in some of the tomes at my house on the 'uninvited ghost'. Hylians do not fair so well when trying to follow it. I suppose they scorn the friendly soul." _

I'll be your guide on your journey, so follow me without a worry. I'll keep you safe in this harsh land, dear precious child of the mother of sand.

_The girl jumped lightly at the wispy voice and the woman picked her up. "It appears our guide has arrived." I nodded. _

* * *

The first word that came to mind was... Beautiful... Then probably deadly, because he could kill me easily.

Sheik wore a long flowing robe over a small pair of white shorts. The robe was slit from above his naval down to the bottom and shown off some of the amazing tattoos he had upon his body now. A black Triforce on his stomach and ancient writing down his thighs. They were breathtaking. Silver sandals adorned his feet and threads of silver laced up his calves. The sleeves of the robe were long and not tight in the slightest. Long cuts were down each and gave me a peek of what lie beneath. Bracelets of white-gold clinked together on his wrists as he simply floated there. I was pleased to see the wounds covering his body were gone.

All of that lush almost white, blond hair was filled with jewels colors I'd never seen and braided into three strands. Two came up over his shoulders and seemed to mesh together near the end, almost like a hair necklace. I would have chuckled at that comment if not for the fact that Sheik's attention would then be on me. The other braid was down his back and it was double the size of the other two. I didn't know his hair was so long.

Then there was his face. Thick markings worked into his hair and out lined his eyes which glowed a soft teal. Sheik's lips seemed to shine, but I thought maybe it was me wanting to pull him into my arms and kiss him like my life depended on it.

"What are you doing, Sheik?! Kill them!" Sheik turned quick as a snake and I watch his eyes darken to a deep red. Ganondorf is taken a back as Sheik cocks his head to the side, grins manically, and regards the man as if he was an ant under his foot. It made me gulp just imagining what Sheik would do to him.

* * *

**So I was trying my best in the flashback to reword the phantom guide's words to suit what I needed them for, which was to guide Sheikah children through the desert. I know that journey doesn't actually rhyme with worry, but it sounded good and I liked it. So bah! Bite me if you have that much of an issue. **

**Review. We are getting closer! Oh, I'm so excited! Will Sheik attack the man that has used him?! Oh, wait. I already know! Sucks to be you guys. **

**Love and anticipation,**

**~Annoying :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update day! I woke up excited to post this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I command you to obey me." I chuckle and look down at my hands. The Crest of Din glows brightly. The raw power running through my veins is immense and amazing. I can feel the energy coming off every body in this castle. I can sense the power of the Master Blade against the hero's back and taste the seventh sage's light coming from the princess. But nothing compares to what I have.

_"I command you to obey me."_ I repeat his words in my interpretation of this man's voice. I even try a deep, evil chuckle at the end. "How about... NO!"

The big man falls back at the mere sound of my voice and stares, mouth agape, at me. "How did you-"

"Break your silly little spell? Hmm, let's see." I tap my bottom lip, hold my chin, and cross my legs. "You seem to have forgotten that I am far more powerful than you, stupid mortal man. What you see before you is merely..."

I pause, glance back at the hero and princess, then smile. "A god."

"Sheik?" I spin around and now float on my stomach.

"Yes, Handsome." The little hero blushes. How cute.

"Wh-What are you going to do to him?" I can see his whole body shaking from being terrified of me.

I don't like it.

Slowly, I lower myself to the ground and dust off, as if I was just laying on the floor. He jumps as I walk towards him. The princess cowers as well and I really don't like being looked at like some kind of monster. I'm still me, just different in a few ways. Far more powerful. Filled with great wisdom. Fueled by a mighty courage.

I pout coyly at the hero. "I thought you liked me, little hero."

"I- Not like this. You're scaring me, Sheik." He tenses as I frown.

"Perhaps you should be nicer to him, Link. Sheik isn't in his own mind right now." I cock my head to one side and try to keep the sadness from my expression.

"Who said I wasn't in my own mind?" The princess bristles. I guess she thought I couldn't hear her whisper.

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know." I start to rise from the floor and curl in on myself. "I just thought I had a couple friends in this world. It really hurts me to think you are so frightened by me that you would suspect me of wanting to bring you harm."

"We are your friends, Sheik." I flip back in the air a couple times, just for the fun of it.

"But we are far more than friends, Hero." I gaze at him and, by the lustful look in his eyes, I know he is seeing the visions I have sent only to him. Visions of his deepest fantasies and dreams. Of me.

"Will you kill Ganondorf?" I look away from Link and the connection breaks, allowing him to come back to reality. With a blush to boot. So cute!

"Do you wish for me to kill him?" I blink as the princess locks her eyes with mine. She gulps. Perhaps thinking that there is a wrong answer. So I assure her. "There is no wrong choice here, Princess. I am simply asking you if killing this man is what you want."

"I want him unable to harm anyone ever again. Even if that means he is to meet his end." She nods, as if satisfied with herself.

I grin. "Good choice."

The man rises into the air and comes over to me with a simple wave of my hand. He tries to glare at me, but it isn't intimidating now that I can end his life with just a thought. "Tell me something, big bad baddie guy."

He scowls at the name, but I ignore it. I bite my lip and do hope he wants to die. How I will enjoy tearing him apart. "Do you wish to die today?"

"Are you serious?" I huff.

"Well, yes! I never speak without being completely sure I mean what I say." The man gives me a hopeless gaze.

"I don't wish to die." He bows his head. Defeat. I quite like that.

"Look at me." He does. "I will take all of your power, whether it be magical or otherwise, and it shall become my own. When I turn back time to allow these people to live normal lives, you will have failed in killing the king that day. The king then has the power to grant you freedom, imprisonment, or death. Do you understand and accept these terms, Ganondorf?"

He nods. I look at the princess as if to ask, 'good enough?' She smiles and answers my unvoiced question. "Yes."

I clap my hands together. "Then it is done." I snap my fingers and the man disappears, awaiting the time reset.

"Where did you send him?" I blink and think for a moment as I am not sure the place the hero has asked me of has a name.

"I suppose the closest thing to where I sent him would be nowhere. He will wait there until I turn time back and clean this land of his evil." I stare up at the ceiling and bite the inside of my lip. What to do now?

"So, you won't be killing us." The princess steps closer to me and out from behind the hero. He tries to get her to retreat, but she stands firm. I wonder if they know...

"Funny how the princess decides to protect the prince." I mumbled it and I'm not sure they even heard me. She is watching me for any sighs of anger, I know. So I guess I must answer that same question again. "A killing spree would only entertain me til I run out of beings to kill. It is much more fun to watch and... manipulate. I may have unlimited limitations, but it doesn't mean I want to use it always. Din's power resides in me, but so too does Nayru's wisdom. I don't plan to end up like the last guy that was stronger than the gods."

She seems satisfied with this answer.

Then Link speaks up, voicing the question I have been wondering. "What happens now?"

* * *

**Bahaha! I didn't realize how great an all-powerful, childish Sheik is. It is so much fun to write him. He can do anything, so therefor he doesn't worry about anything. I love it! **

**Review! **

**Love and childish all-powerful beings,**

**~Annoying :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Short chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not sure." Sheik speaks as if he is bored and his eyes changed to a soft grey.

"What do you mean? You're all-knowing and you don't have a clue as to what we should do now!" I turn to Zelda, surprised.

Sheik glances at her then me, eyes taking on a slight pinkish hue. He winks and I flush. He really had to turn me on earlier. What an arse. Now all I'm thinking about is throwing that lithe body to the floor and screwing him like there is no tomorrow. Funny how there might not be. How does one go about sex with a... well... I guess the best thing to call Sheik right now is a god. Would I have to bottom?

Sheik chuckles and I look up. His eyes take on a bright yellow as he finishes giggling then switch to a deep crimson. Our eyes lock and I know he has been listening to my thoughts. "There is no difference." Point proven.

"Hello?! Are you two listening? We should probably decide what to do now." Zelda ended up walking forward to be in between Sheik and I, then started waving her arms to get our attention.

"I'll reset time when you two are ready. But my powers will be dormant until this time has come again, since I don't wish this power onto a child. Even if that child is an adult in his mind. So if you want me to do something right now, might want to ask for it before we all turn back into little, bitty kiddies." He looks at me and licks his lips. Goddess Din, Sheik is taunting me!

"What kinds of things are you capable of?" Sheik's eyes dim to black. I gulp and Zelda takes a step back.

"I have control over everything in the world around you. I can kill off every living organism with a wave of my hand." His voice is slowly deepening. "I can make the desert an ocean and turn the forest into a wasteland. My powers are far more than anything you have ever seen and too great to fathom."

"Sheik, stop." He turns his head to me and... tears leave Sheik's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He looks at Zelda, her face white with fear. No doubt, Sheik accidentally sent her the things he was picturing. "I hadn't meant to!"

He screamed and shot backwards across the room. I rushed over and Sheik was cowering.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that." He holds his head and shakes. "So many things that the Triforce has seen. So many things mortals have asked it for. Death, famine, plague, power, immortality, ruin, wisdom, fear, triumph. I can see each one carried out. It hurts."

I place a hand onto his back. I thought he would push me away, but Sheik turned and flung himself into my arms. I cooed softly and held him tight. "It will be okay. We can work through this."

* * *

_"How much further?" I look back at the little girl in the white-haired woman's arms. _

_"Not a lot. I can sense the barrier around the temple, so we should be close." I pull up my cowl and forge ahead in the sandstorm. Gerudo patrols usually come this way, my people keep track of their comings and goings for safety reasons, but I see no trace of them. _

_"We need to find shelter soon. It will rain before we make it to the temple." I nod, feeling the humidity rarely felt in the desert. _

_"There is a small enclosure a little ways ahead. It is a Gerudo safe house, but I have not seen any sign of them being in the sands today. We should be safe." The woman comes to stand in front of me and lowers herself to the ground._

_"Hop on. You are fast for a child, but my legs are longer. Simply point me in the right direction if I go the wrong way." I am apprehensive, but I climb on anyways. I have to grab a hold so as to not fall off as the woman rushes forward at an astounding speed. She looks back and smiles at me. "Hold on tight, kid."_

* * *

**What?! Two chapters in the same week. Well there is a reason for that. Two in fact... One. This chapter is shorter than I usually have them by a couple hundred words. And two. I update this every time I update 100 Theme Challenge! I'm serious about that! I thought you guy understood the patterns, but I end up with five reviews on the first day for 100TC after posting and none for this. I just thought I would make it clear that I update them at the same time. This will only change when I take my break from 100TC, but it probably won't because I don't have much else to put on this one. Just the time reset and then I move on to the sequel! I wouldn't mind ideas, not that I will use them all because I already know the basics of what I'm doing for it. **

**Review. I like reviews. They make me want to write faster! **

**Love and kittens, (I currently have one sleeping on my leg.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**What! Zelda's point of view! *Gasp!* Even if it is just a little bit. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"When you're ready." Sheik floated about the room looking bored. He had stopped with the hysterics and brushed Link off when he asked if Sheik was sure he was okay. I felt kind of awkward being in the room with them. Cutesy little boys, they are.

I put my hands on my hips. "So, anytime?"

He smiled and I huffed. "Yep." This is getting me no where fast.

"Is there anything we should do, in your opinion, before we go?" Sheik's glowing gaze feel upon Link. I could tell what he wanted to say.

"Well..." I rolled my eyes.

I stopped him from continuing with a glare. "Besides that."

Sheik pouted. "I guess not then."

"I do have one thing I need to do." Our eyes came to rest on Link. He shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip.

"And what would that be?"

* * *

"Sheik?" The little hero blushed when I stared him down more intently.

"Yes, my dearie." He flushed further and I giggled.

"Can we have a little privacy, Zel? I need to ask Sheik something very important." I watched the princess nod and walk across the room. Then the hero lets out a sigh. "Can I talk to my Sheik again, before the time reset?"

"What do you mean? I'm right here." I cocked my head to one side, confused by what he was asking for.

"No, I mean... You aren't my Sheik. I want the stubborn, sarcastic, modest Sheik. The one I fell in love with." I'm taken aback.

"You don't love me...?" That hurts.

"That's not what I'm saying. I enjoy this version of you and I know it is you, but the power is making my Sheik disappear. I just miss him, okay." I sigh and Link flinches.

"I understand what you want. I'll calm down on the power. It was such a rush to be one that I guess I may have overshadowed him. I apologize." My body lowers fully to the ground and I gaze up at my hero. "Can I ask one thing of you before I go away?"

"Sure." He smiles at me and my heart races.

"Kiss me. Just once." I can feel my face grow hot as he leans down and kisses my lips gently.

* * *

"L-Link?" I pull back and Sheik's eyes are back to the way they used to be. He turns to mush in my arms.

I place kisses on my Sheik's face, anywhere I can. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Happy to be back. You know, it is strange. Being together with a force so strong. I saw everything and knew I was the one doing it, but it was kinda like deciding things with another person." Sheik flushes and I watch him scramble to pull the provocative clothing further together to cover himself.

His hands slip into mine as I take them in my grasp and then tenderly place a kiss to his cheek. "You don't need to cover up. I like seeing so much of you."

"Wha- I can't! It's so indecent." He squeaks and I chuckle. Beautiful, touchable skin. "Link!"

"What! Can you blame me for touching. You're so sexy. I just want to..." I feel the shivers running up Sheik's spine as I nip at his neck.

"Hero..." He whines, but it is verging on a moan.

I pull him closer, if that is possible, and run the backs of my fingers across his cheek. "Why must you be so cute. I just want to ravish you."

He bats my hand away and pouts. "I'm beginning to think that starting a relationship with you was a bad idea. You're a perv."

"Aww. Sheiky. Don't be like that." Sheik pulls away from me and I chuckle, moving to take him into my arms again.

"Eh hem. Are we going to turn back time or not?" Zelda blushes when we look over at her. "Sorry. I had a feeling this was a private moment, but we really should be going now."

"Sorry, Zel." I look down at the floor.

"Always the voice of reason." Sheik smiles and I catch it from the corner of my eye. He is so amazing.

Zelda huffs. "Because you two are too wrapped in each other now to focus on anything else."

Sheik squeaks as I capture him and whisper in his ear. "Bossy, bossy."

"What did you say, Link?" I roll my eyes. Of course she heard me. "Don't make me hit you!"

"Children, please." Sheik groans and Zelda laughs.

Sheik recoils as she points to him. "Ha! You're the youngest of us all, Sheik!"

I whisper in his ear again and it satisfies me when Sheik shivers. "Yeah. No room to talk."

"I'm more mature that you two."

* * *

**Once again. Not a long chapter. Kinda on the shorter end of chapters for this story. Just a little over 800 words. But in my defense, my sister's wedding is this weekend and I am helping with that. Which means all of this gets put on the back burner. **

**Review. **

**I'm not sure how many chapters I will do for this. Perhaps only one cause now I just need the time reset and I'm one away from 50 on 100TC. This was kind of a filler chapter, but I got the idea of Link asking for his Sheik. It stuck. Obviously. **

**Love and provocative clothing, (Mmm. Yummy Sheik!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**It appears we have reached the end! Yay! So...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Zelda, I need you to gather the sages. Have them come here and tell them what I am to do." Zelda nods and closes her eyes, no doubt doing as I just told her to. I sigh, ready to call upon the power of the Triforce again.

"Sheik?" I glance over at Link.

He bites at his lip and looks confused. "Yeah?"

"Why do you need the sages?" Ah. That's why. I guess I should explain.

"I'm going to let them keep their memories of this time. I'm powerful enough to make that happen at such a distance, but I would rather let them know beforehand." Link nods, understanding, and I take a step back from him.

I can feel the sages coming into this realm and I prepare myself for what is to come as Link speaks, not noticing my nervousness. "I guess it would be strange to suddenly be back in time seven years and not know how it happened." Five sparkling lights race down into the room and I take another step back.

I smile softly. "Link... I'll see you again." His eyes go wide and he steps forward, trying to embrace me, but I'm already letting the power take me.

* * *

I watch as the tattoos upon Sheik's skin turn a brilliant gold, his eyes changing to match. This is really happening. The sages follow Zelda's command and stand in a circle around Sheik, but I don't pay them any mind. Sheik is the center of my attention, my whole world. Tears collect at the corners of my eyes as I watch the markings practically bleed off of the one I love. They settle on the ground around us in a circle and the floor starts to glow.

Sheik throws his head back and I stare at his parted lips. His hands reach up to the ceiling and the castle starts to break away around us. Soon the floor is gone as well and we are all standing on the divine energy placed there by Sheik. Then we watch. We watch as the world around us goes back in time. The grass grows and the white castle I remember is rebuilt. Off in the distance I can see Hyrule field getting greener and the clouds covering the sky disappear. The sun's rays hit my face and warm me. It is such a welcome feeling that I turn my head to stare up at the unbroken blue sky. I can see the others doing the same.

"Saria." I shiver at Sheik's voice, then watch as he turns to my childhood friend. The clothes she is wearing seem to be mended and then she is gone.

"Darunia." My sworn brother nods and I can see chips in his body fixed. His face growing younger and Darunia disappears. I realize Sheik is sending our bodies back in time.

"Ruto." She flicks her fins. Scars from the seven long years fade away. Her body shifts back into that of a child and Ruto winks at me before being sent away as well.

"Impa." Lines and wrinkles disappear from her face and Impa looks so much younger now. She nods to me before she too is goes.

"Nabooru." I'm surprised when nothing really changes on Nabooru. I guess she fills out a little more, then she waves goodbye. Leaving as well.

Somewhere in my mind I wonder where Rauru is, but then I guess it makes sense that he would never leave the sacred realm.

"Zelda." The princess rushes forward and embrace Sheik, her body reverting back. I laugh as she vanishes from Sheik's arms.

"Link." I step forward and Sheik does the same.

My hand cups his face and my thumb runs up Sheik's nose. "I'll miss you."

"Come find me." His lips press into my palm and images flash through my mind. I know they are directions to where in the past he will be.

Arms wrap around my neck and my own slip around his waist. Sheik's lips are so soft as I lean down ever so slightly to kiss him. "Always."

Then I feel my body growing smaller. A finger taps my nose and I see that Sheik has also changed. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**And what did we think? Cool enough ending? **

**Review. **

**I don't know when I will start posting the sequel... Probably when I start back up on 100TC. I had an idea for the sequel, but I was wondering... Do you guys want me to do a Majora's Mask adventure with this story's Sheik and Link? Or would you rather I jump into the idea I have... I could write the MM as well... turning this into a trilogy... Maybe I could do that. I've never written in the MM world. I wonder if I can do it? **

**See you guys next story, **

**~Annoying :)**


End file.
